The Cursed Plug and Play Console
Chapter I – The Uprising Last week, I visited the grocery store to buy some gross grocery and then I wanted to buy the new Smash game for my nephew then I saw something somewhat intriguing. I found a plug and play toy named "Pro Game Awesome System! 666 games in 1!" but the box it came with had 2 dead children one boy who's lying oh his stomach with all of his digestive and respiratory and renal organs placed on his back. The second child however is a girl who's back is against the wall and she is just a torso and a head. Her right leg was shoved down her pharynx while the other three limbs were nowhere to be found, I was perplexed. I asked myself :"My does this store have this in store?" I then also picked up the new smash game for my nephew and I went to the cash point and asked the clerk: "why do you have this?" and the clerk replied:" i don't know we don't have this in stock but you can take it for free" I then showed them my gratitude and went to my car with my gross groceries and console and game. I for some unknown reason put the plug and play console box in the front passenger seat. While I was driving I heared whispers to my right I then glanced and saw that the box was covered in large quantiites of blood. I ignored it becauseIi thoughtIi was hallucinating. When I was in the parking lot of my neighborhoodIi got out of the car and attempted to pick up the box butIi received an inierect shock I tried again but I got electoecuted. I woke up 20 minutes later to pick up the box and it worked. I closed the car door and forgot all the other gross groceries i purchased in the hot car. I don't know I think i was too devoted to this fucking toy. I got home and I tried to set up this console to the TV. But when I did the TV got fried and broke down. I spent 1980$ on that damn TV. I went to the basement and I brought my old dusty TV from 1956. I hooked up the TV to an outlet then hooked up the console to the TV and it worked! The music played was fucking awful though all it played was a wierd buzzing sound that almost gave me a migrane. The title screen was very not good and creppy. It was the two children in the title screen but they are overly pixelated and the name of the console is written in blood and 666 is everywhere. It told me to Press enter and so I did. The first thing I saw was that the name for the categories was crossed out with blood the only thing that wasn't croees out was the "Classroom" category I selected it and a female narrator said the word "Classroom" but in a very low pitched and distorted voice to the extremity where I could barley make out what she said. There was 3 things to choose from. There was "Music", "Paint" and "More". I clicked on music first and the loading screen was wierd. The loading screen is a real picture of a moldy and infected mouth of a dead man. The mouth looked disgusting because of hyper salivation the red and grotesque salivary glands (that were visible) secreted bloody saliva. The tnguge had way too many molds to count and there were only 7 teeth but they looked eradicated it's like the man hasn't brushed his teeth for a millennium. His tonsils were missing and his uvula was sliced off and there was a gunshot on mouth roof. The loading screen took 8 minutes to end and it brought me to the music program. The visuals looked excessivly corrupted where I couldn't selected anything. The only that was visible was the "saved music" option I clicked on it and I found one saved music. The file was named "afraid.wav" I heare edand it was very loud. The music was a very tumultuous song played on a piano. Then silence filled the half-a-century old speakers. 11 seconds later a tremendously loud noise was heared. My ears couldn't handle the torture they had to sustain so I had to exit the music program. The female narrator came back but she said something different. She said "Behind you". I looked behind me and saw absolutkel nothing. I chose the paint program but the loading screen this time is different. It was a pixture of a musty and rawn digestive system, the mouth looked the same as the first loading screen. The pharynx and the esophagus looked like it has numerous amounts of cuts it’s like if someone swalloed ten million shards of glass for dinner. The stomach was green and moldy it also was bleeding. The liver had a lot of black spots on it. It’s like if cockroaches infested the liver also bile and blood were covering the liver too. The gall bladder burste Which explaines that the liver was covered in bile. The intestines loojkd the worst thorugh the jejunum was all over the place it’s like a surgeon was fiddling around with it. The colon though… it was covered in blood mold bile and feces. The paint program stoped loading and it looked suprisingly normal. I drew a cute picture of a cat face. I noticed that the “Save files” option was flashing so I clicked on it. Again, there was only 1 saved file and it was called README.png but I swear to everything that is Holy I saw it say SAVEME.png I also ignored it and assumed I was hallucinating. I clicked on it and I saw something terrible I saw the word “DIE” crudely written in blood red color. I clicked off the picture and everything was distorted. the cat face that I drew was smiling at me with a bloody and sharp smile it’s eyes were bloodshot red and the picture also had random dots and lines and the word “HELP” also drawn in blood red. It looked like somebody or something added on to my drawing while I was being distracted by the README.png picture. Through all the distortion, I also noticed that the icons for the tools were also modified. All the color options are only blood red, some icons were replaced by a bloodshot eye, an arm spraying out blood and much more. The program instantaneously closed by itself. This whole situation has been a fucked up rollercoaster. There wwas the “more” option. I didn’t want to click but I some how felt like I was forced to. So I clicked it… There were only two pieces of content in store for me to check out one is named classroom.png and the other is and the other named seclusion.avi. Of course, I had to choose the .png file first because it’s the easier one to go through. I clicked on it and what I saw was the most repellent, nauseating, unsavory, unappetizing, uninviting, unpalatable, distasteful, nasty, foul, odious, stomach-turning,the stomach-churning thing I’ve ever seen in my entire existence. It was a classroom filled with desks. The desks were occupied by children that have been rotted and dismembered in the worst possible ways. I went to vomit and so I did. What I vomited out concerned me. What I vomited out was a fish-shaped yellow substance that was rotting inside my stomach and I also puked up enormous quantaties of blood. I ignored it and assumed I was hallucinating. So I flushed the toilet amnd went back to the game but when I went back to the living room I noticed that all my furniture was gone and blood was splattered on the floor, walls and even on the fucking ceiling and the only things that remain where the TV and the console. The place looked uninviting and unlively well I guess you could say that… It’s not classified as a “living” room anymore! Anyways terrible puns aside, when I looked back at the TV I noticed that the girl occupying the desk in the second column from the first row disapeared and is no longer there but her lifeless body was replaced by a clown that is directly looking at me with a murderous smile and psychotic eyes. He made me feel uncomftroable so I tried to exit the picture but it wouldn’t work I realised the clown’s eyes were following me but I ignored it and assumed that I was hallucinating. I tried to turn off the console but that didn’t work eother so I removed the TV plug from the outlet but that also didn’t work. I looked back at the screen and the clown was literly standing in front of the camera with the same face and he laughed then the picture closed byiteslf. There I was standing on the cold hard ground with my controller wondering to myself: “What the fuck is happening?” There is only one more file fore me to check out… I presumed that I’ll get some answers I clicked o the file and a real video played. I remember the video vividly. Although, It was immensly poor in quality but it sure still got a reaction out of me. It was about the girl that was replaced by the clown in the previous file. She was waking up in a pink bed room and she was happy. She ran downstairs to her parents and her brother to eat breakfrest. The family looked very happy too. The mother said: “TAKE A SEAT YOU FUCKIGN WHORE OR ITS PUNISHMENT TIME FOR YOU” Her words struck me like a lightning bolt. The parents and brother were eating pancakes on the kitchen table while the girl was eating feces right from the floor. It looked like the feces were homemade. The father whiped the girl with a cane and demanded: “EAT QUIETER YOU WHORE” and so she did. I was dazzled. The mother said: “Listen to me you fucking cunt you’ll be our maid from now on and you must call me mistress and call your father master” :). The girl responded “o-okay” The father whipped her and declared: “WE DIDN’T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK YU WHORE” . The girl ran out of the house and into the backyard she discovered a large rock. She bashed her own frontal skull into the rock and blood spluttered all over the lawn. It’s like somebody painted the rock red. She then stabbed her arm using a broken piece of the fence and procceeded to slice it off. She used all of the remaining power to tear her jaw off and so she successfully did. She then layed on the backyard lifeless. The camera slowly zooms into her jawless face with distorted and low-pitched techno music from the 80s playing in the background. I noticed that the camera was slightly shaking. It gave off the effect that someone was manually recording the lifeless corpse of the dead child but I ignored it and assumed that I was hallucinating. Then for the last 2 seconds a thunderous drum sound played while the lifeless body of the girl quickly decomposed into a skeleton. That caught me off guard. That was extremely terrifying to the extremeity where I don’t think I can sleep tonight. I looked back to the TV and noticed it was displaying a very odd screen. The crooked phrase was written in the Comic Sans font and in Blood Red color, it read “YOUR NEXT”. I pressed enter in my controller and noticed there was an entire new category that was unlocked it was called “RECOMMENDED” where there so many game that are recommended to me and fresh for me to play. I said to myself: “Ready fore round 2?” Chapter II – The End of the Uprising After I announced that I was reddy for part 2 I clicked on the Recommended tab. There were games here. The first game was called “Santa Spin” So I clicked on t. The game was loding. The loadng screen was eerie and kinda made me want to puke again, the lodeing screen showed a baby with bloody eyes, blood poring out of it’s mouth and it has green dry skin with the arterys and veins that are projecting and visible. There were punctures on the arterys and veins so drips of blood are being released. The game finally finalized the leading session and the game appeared. The game showed a Plastic Santa toy, the plastic santa was looking at me mith a wide smile J. The background seems to be a neighborhood of house which there roofs are showered in snow and there is a monumentally large amounts of trees behind the houses, usually insinuating that there is a slender forest back there. I also heared a piano version of “Silent Night” was playing as background music. 9 second laters I noticed that plastic santa had a green button on the region of his chest. There was also text written in white text that was scarcely perceptible. The text said: “Press A to spin!”. And so I did. Santas' face was spinning showing multiple expressions on his face advancing by in a matter of a femtosecond. The spinning stopped and the face landed on an expresson of santa making a winky face with his tounge sticking out. I spined again and the face landed on an expression of santa blushing and his mouth was wide open and his eyes were also heart eyes. I declaried: “ARE YOUTRYING TO HIT ON ME?!”. I realized the text on the bottom changed so now it said: “Press A to sin!”. I ignored it and assumed I was hallucinating, I pressed A and Santas face span again. But his face landed on an expression that paralyzed and traumatized and terrorized me to the extremity where I was mentally scared.r Literaly. His face was menacing. He looked shocked. He had wide blood red bloodshot eyes that were hyper-realsitci. He had a big ass frown and his eyebrows were raised. He also had a shadow covering the top of his face so his eyes were vaguely perceivable. Not only that but the row of houses behing him were demolished. Also there was na enormous forest fire that was occurring in the slender forest. In addition, the song of holy night turned demonic and sataninc and post-apocoliptic. The text in the bottom changed and now it said: “Help!!! They’re after me!” but I ignored and I assumed I was hallucinating. I pressed A one more time and instead of santa spinning his fae there was red static and now santa still possesses the same exprisson but he had 14 scars on his face just like my brain. I pressed A agai and he lost one y eye and I repressed A gain and he no longer has a nose I passed a again and his face is empty just like slender. But I ignored it and I assumed I was hallucinatying. And after that, a skeleton popped up and the game closed by itself. After tht game there was a game called “run”. I clicked on it and the loading screen was very scawy. It had a man sitting on a table and another man was standing behind him and he was wearing a pig mask. The man sitting on the table was heavily injured and he looked like he was on the voice of dying. He was forced to eat a very disgusting food that was labeled “Vessel Spaghetti”. The food consisted of arteries, veins, arterioles, veinules and capillaieys as the noodles and blood for the sauce and eyes and testicles for the meatballs. This man was forced to eat his own blood vessels. The game stoped lodig and the game was about a rabbit eating meat peacefully. The rabbit looked normal and adooable. He had pink four red eyes and long ass ears. Then a wolf appeared and he seemed like the person who we are running away from. The rabbit was startled and he was spooked. But the wolf was violently stabbed in the stumak and he died. The girl who commit suicide from before came. Still jawless as ever. Here eyes were very bloodshot. The rabbit looked like he peed himself and he ran for fluping miles. The girl chased him with all of here sped. Just like sonic.exe and tails. But the rabbit couldn’t run away. He was crying. And the the girl had him by here grip and the rabbit screamed on the top of his longs. The screen flashed and it said: “Your too slow. Want to try again?” I was terrified. Was she talking to me or to the rabbit? But I ignored and I assumed I was hallucinating. The game closed and it went back to the recommended menu. At this point you think I would have burned this console. Nope, I resumed my gamer session like a BOSS. Anyways, the next game was called “VARIETY SHOW” in all caps. I guess the person who wrote the name for the game forgot to turn off all caps… I clicked the game and the lading screen was blood-curling. On screen, there was a pair of smokers longs. The game stoped loodign and the game started up. The game looked very happy and I noticed something. On the menu screen, there was a clown. That same dam clown from before. But I ignored and assumed I was hallucinating. There were 3 characters to choose from. There was character 1 who was a normal clown, character 2 who was the clown from before. But character 3 was corrupted clown. It almost seemed like he wasn’t supposed to be here or he was a character developers made but he didn’t make it through the final project. Anyways, my ignorant dumbaze chose corrupted clown like an oxymoron. When I chose him everything looked corrupted and it was very scarry. Corrupted clown was juggling children heads and the crowd was full of children souls that are being tormented. The game got really corrupted to the point where everything was bleeding into each other. I also realized that corrupted clown was a corrupted version of the clown that we saw before. The corrupted circus music ended and an eerie picture of the clown we saw before popped up. The clown we saw before had no eyes and he was biting his tounge. There were many children souls screaming in the background and the words “VARIETY SHOW” were written on the bottom in blood red. 12 seconds later there was text that appeared on the top that was also writeen in blood red that read “You shouldn’t have done that.” There was I scary lullaby children’s nursery rhyme music playing in the background and then the clown we saw before was laughing like a man and he was smiling deliriously. But I ignored it and I assumed I was hallucinating And then BEN DROWND POPPED UP and the game closed. Antways, there are 2 more games left one is named “Five Days” and the other was named “Coward Howard”. There was a third game whose name was narrowly detectable and it was called “Answers”. I thought to myself: “HMMMMM, maybe I can get answers from this.” But I decided not to click on because I like leaving the best for last. I clicked on Five Days and the loading screen was detestable. The picture consists of a female corpse that is decapitated and seems to be missing both its arms and one shin so all that was remaining from her cadaver are her torso, her right thigh and her left leg. There was also the name “MARY” written in blood on the bottom. There was also a truck on top of her body, insinuating that the lady was run over by a truck, but I thoyught to my self: “A truck can’t do THAT much damage to the human body” my thoughts were interrupted by the game’s loud and vexatious 8-bit music. This game is old it looked like it was made in the 1980s hence the graphics and music. But at the bottom of the menu screen © 2005SR06209 which implies that this game was made in 2005. The title screen had a tank. I clicked play game and I have met with an ugly orange terrain with crates everywhere. I controlled my character who was occupying a century gun. I couldn’t move in this game but I could only look in 9 directions: north,south,ease,west,north-ease,north-west,south-east,-south-west and north-south. The game ran in a horrible 4fps. There were a hoard of tanks coming for me and I was shooting them all. Then I destroyed that hoard then a new hoard came. As I was about to shoot one all the tanks exploaded. I was awestrucked and confused. Then the remains of the tanks transformed into demons. A very scary and dramatic 8-bit music played which replaced the happy one. The demons’ laugh paralised me. It’s like a real man was laughing psychotialcly. As these demons were laughing I tried to shoot one but the bullets were going through the demon. I said to myself: “Welp. Im fuked then.” As one of the demons got close to my century gun it jumped right at my century gun then a picture of a spooky and bloody vampire popped up. The vampire had red bloodshot eyes that were lokking down and he had long fangs that also had blood and he had blue skins were his blood vessels are projecting. He had hair that resembles Vladimir Putin's hair. The picture also interrupted the music. Also there was the music from the Sonic CD easter egg thing playing in the background. I was looking over my shoulder because I was paranoid, also I wanted to see if my furniture came back (they were expensive lol). But nope nobody was there and my furniture is still gone L. When I looked back to the 50 year old TV I noticed that the vampire was now looking at me with his bloodshot eyes and he is smiling fearsomely and incoherently. But I ignored and assumed I was hallucinating. Then the vampire opened his mouth thrice as wide as a normal human can and then he jumped at the camera and we then went inside his digestif tube. Not gonna lie, I am an extremely squeamish person and when I see something inside the human body. I vomit and so I did. I got angry at myslef for vomitting all over the screen. I went to the kitchen to get towels to clean the screen but I realized that the towel holder stand that was placed on my counter was replaced by a bloody knife and a piece of paper written on it: “GO BACK TO PLAYING MY CONSOLE NOW, SLAVE!” written in blood. But I ignored it and assumed I was hallucinating. I took the piece of paper and I went back to the living room (still furnitureless as ever) to clean the half a century olf TV screen. After the cleanage of the screen I looked at the paper and I admire the mixture of the blood and vomit and I thought it was beautiful. I can here a female child’s anger and she said: “GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!”. I recognized the voice, it was the jawless little girl who commits suicide in the last video. But I ignored it and assumed that I was hearing things. I then ate the paper and resumed my gamer session. I clicked on Coward Howard and the loading screen looked… off. It was about a human’s head. The head was melting but not only that the human was still alive. The head was in the process of melting owing to the fact that the muscles are being melted like cheese to the extremity where his skull was visible. He also had one eye remaing and that eye was bloodshot and red. The loding ended and the game poopped up. I clicked play. A thunderously loud drum noise played. I was playing as this middle-aged man named Howard. But I recognized Howard. He was the father of the jawless little girl who committed suicide in the last video. He was standing on a metalic surface and there was a red fog in the background. He also looked terrified. I ran for the right because it felt right. He looked like he was running away from someone or from something. He also was looking over his shoulder a mentionable amount of times. His footsteps on the metallic ground were interrupted by the jawless little girl appearing in front of him with a tremendously loud drum sound effect. The screen cut to red static and then a black screen accompanied by blood red text appeared and it red: “FOUND YOU”. It looked like it was hand written very cruedly. There was also a demonic version of the jawless little girl who commits suicide in the last video’s voice that said: “FOUND YOU”. And then a sequence of Howard crying and trying to escape the jawless little girl who commits suicide in the last video. But despite all of Howard’s efforts, the jawless little girl who committed suicide in the last video caught up with him and now Howard is crying twice as loud as he was previously. A long and fruitful conversation appeared. Howard: “The jawless little girl who committed suicide in the last video: “. I am sorry.” The jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video: “No your not.” the jawless little girl who commit suicide in the last video killed Howard and Howard screamed just like the scream in Sonic.exe. And then a laugh appeared with a screen where there was text that read: “So many souls to play with. So little time. Would you agree?” And then I decided that I had enough. I completely neglected the “Answers” game and I unplugged the console from my TV. Took to my backyard and I lit it on fire. The smell was awful. The fire was very ferocious and aggressive that it looked like a demon was manipulating the flames. I then saw the evil and demonic spirit of the jawless little girl who committed suicide in the last video come towards me. I tried to shoo her away but despite my efforts, it didn’t work. the jawless little girl who committed suicide in the last video entered my left ear (which not gonna lie was pretty hot) which made me faint. While I was unconscious I had some thoughts to share. I think the dismembered and decapitated lady that was in the loading screen of “Five Days” was the jawless little girl who commits suicide in the last video’s mother. the jawless little girl who committed suicide in the last video also murdered her mother vigoriously by decapitating her and dismembering her limbs and she put some random man’s truck ontop of her corpse to frame him. 3 months later I woke up in the hospital. the jawless little girl who committed suicide in the last video left my left ear and she said in her demonic voice: “Thanks for letting me stay inside your brain for 3 months! It sure was fun!” and then she disappeared. She sounded cute when she was saying that. Everyone thought I fainted in front of the fire because of the smell but no it was all wrong. 2 weeks later I returned to my home and in my living room, I perceived that all my furniture is back! Especially the TV that was short-circuited is back. But I noticed blood red text on my TV screen that read: “This is not over.” But I ignored it and assumed that I was hallucinating. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Vidya games